Harry Potter and the Missing Childern
by Starhealer139
Summary: Thanks for all the reviews... I'm sorry to anounce that my story is on hold until father notice, thing have come up and i don't have time right now to add anything new
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A tired Harry snapped into the Ministry of Magic one morning, tired from not getting much sleep last night from too much running though his mind. He slowly walked down the hall to his office at the far end. After walking by a few offices he slowly picked up his head, which had been staring at his shoes and turned it to the left looking into the next office that he past, the office of Julia Johnson. This was becoming a morning ritual, looking into her office that is, it was not like he was spying on her or anything, its just that she was always there before he was and already hard at work on one of her missing kids files. She always had the end of her pencil in her mouth, staring at a piece of paper on her desk then moving it around so she was looking at another. They never really talked, the two of them, didn't really know each other though were comfortable to give a small smile if they pasted each other. There was a rumor going around that Julia went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a year ahead of Harry and His friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, and was friends with Ron's Twin older brothers Fred and George, but no one they had talked to remembers her being there, he guessed she was always the one in the shadows, or a dark corner reading.

His gaze returned to his feet as he continued on to his office, witch he shard with his friend Ron, he arrived and slowly opened the door and let himself in, finding that he was alone and Ron had not arrived. He walked over to his desk and sat down resting his head on his desk for a moment. Not wanting to fall asleep there and then he quickly raised his head and started to gather some paper work to look over. A couple of minutes later he head a voice call out.

"Hey mate, which you working on there!" Ron asked as he entered the room and took his set at his desk.

"Malfoy's paper work!' Harry stated 'He got out again just after you left to take Hermione out to dinner! His father sure pulled some like of strings, throwing a lot of money around to keep him getting out so much."

Hermione and Ron had "finally" figured out that they had feelings for each other a bout a year and a half after the famous trios last year of school, to everyone's amassment. The dates had been nothing big, usually just dinner and a movie, or pizza at one or the others apartment, but it was still better then what everyone else had to live thought when they were still in school.

Ron nods before answering, shuffling some paper on his own desk "Any idea where he may go this time?"

Harry shakes his head with a soft sigh "Nope, he is getting trickier and trickier ever time he does this disappearing act!

Ron pushes away form his desk rolling part way to Harry's, once he stops he notices something on Harry's desk and picks it up giving it a soft shake "Now who did you get this lovely gift from?"

Looks up from the paper on is desk for a moment, lowering it away before answering "Most likely that Elizabeth girl, and not to be mean or anything but she only likes me because I'm "Harry Potter!"

Slowly undoing the boxes Ron replied "Yea, but she's hot!"

Giving a small laugh Harry replies "Better not let Hermione hear you say that, where is she anyway?"

"At one of her "Meeting things" Ron says while looking at whats inside the newly open box.

"Hey that's mine!" Harry says reaching over and snatching it away from Ron with a laugh

* * *

She waited, like she always does, till he passes her door before looking up from her work and out the door with a small sigh. She has had a crush on Harry Potter for a long time now, since seeing him on the plate form for the train to Hogwarts she guesses. _I_t's not one of those crushes just because he is famous, no. She could care less about hearing his stories over and over again, especially the last one, about how he defeated "He who must not be named." She figured that he didn't always want to talk about those things, well that's what it seemed like during the school year.

She sighs and goes back to looking over the report in front of her, it was a bout a little kid that had gone missing from the front of her house. She was looking at the statement that the mother had made and all the interviews that she and others working for her had done on anyone who might know what could have happened to this little girl. None of the effort had seemed to be for any good yet though, for nothing had come up. She picks up her cup of hot chocolate and slowly brings it to her lips taking a long sip still looking over the papers. She didn't realize it but her secretary had walked into the room and was standing before her.

"Mrs. Walter is hear to see you!" Susan stated.

Julia looks up slowly and replies "Send her in then please!"

Julia had two kinds of secretaries working for her, will they worked for the Ministry of Magic and Julia needed the help right now. It's kind of hard to believe they really know what they are doing, they are more beauty then brains.

Susan left the room and Mrs. Walter entered "Do you have any leads on finding my child yet?"

Julia stands up and walks around her desk towards Mrs. Walters "Not yet, none of the leads we had looked into had brought up anything, everyone seems to had an alibi and no one seems to have seen Sara that day!"

Takes a small step forward "Are you saying that I'm lying about my own child? Mrs. Walter asks.

Julia walks around Mrs. Walters and closes the door and the offers her the sit in front of her desk before she herself returns to her sit "I'm not saying that you are lying Mrs. Walter,' she says 'just that none of the people you thought might have her, have her is there anyone else that we can try."

Thinks for a moment then shakes her head "Not that I can think of right now, I just want my baby back!" she says

Julia leans forward onto her desk 'Yes I know, now you go home and rest and you call me if you think of anything!"

Nodding Mrs. Walters gets up and Julia walks with her to the door saying Good Bye Julia watches her walk away with a sad look on her face before closing the door again and returning to her desk.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Julia had spent the day going over the Walter's Child Case, but was still coming up with nothing. Getting frustrated she throw her pencil against the far wall of her office, nothing was making sense, how could no one have any idea to where the child is. There's got to be a suspect that she missed, but where. Giving a small sigh she leans down to rest her head on her desk.

"I think you can use a vacation,' a voice coming from the office door says 'you look accosted!"

Julia looks up and sees that it is Fred Wesley and gives a smile, "You know what will not happen until this case is solved, or even after that!" she says with a laugh

Rolling his eyes jokingly and walking across the room and sitting down across from her he replies "You work to hard your going to have to retire early. Having problems with this case you're working on?"

Fred and his twin brother George were good friends of Julia's. They still owned there own joke shop that they had started when they were 16. It was going good, business was booming. They kept having new ideas, which always seemed endless, for new jokes to add to their shop.

Nods her head looking back down at the desk shuffling paper before responding "Yea, everyone we were told to talk to checks out! They all have an alibi, none of them saw or have her. I have no were to look, she's no were and no one has her.!"

"Its not like you to give up Julia,' Fred states 'there's got to be something you over looked!"

"I've looked and looked 'Julia says throwing her hands in the air' maybe I should go home and get some rest, clear my head."

Fred nods standing up "I think that is a good idea, you look like you haven't slept in days!"

"Thanks' Julia says with a giggle 'I really appreciate that!" She gets up also and walks with Fred out the office door and down the hall of the Ministry of Magic. "It was nice to see you again; it's been awhile, how are you and George holding out?"

"We're good, the business it good, everything is good' Fred replied 'the real reason, besides coming to see you of course, was to invite you over for dinner tomorrow, if you are not to busy?"

"I have to think about that' Julia replies jokingly 'though it might help clear my head a bit more, the mother is still really upset and I just don't know what to do anymore!"

Gives her a hug before turning to snap out himself "Hang in there girl, you will figure this out, you always do!" he says with a smile and is gone.

She gives a small giggle before snapping herself home and climbs into bed and goes to sleep.

* * *

Hermione Granger was slowly walking down the streets of London towards the Ministry of Magic. She really didn't know why she was walking, for she could easily just snap there, but here she was walking, staring at the sidewalk, and thinking. She was thinking about her life so far, the 21 years of it. The adventures that she and her friend Harry and her now boyfriend Ron Wesley had during there time at school, to now working at the Ministry of Magic, and all the dates and little things that Ron has been doing for her lately. She looks up suddenly to find that she had arrived at her destination with out even realizing it. She quickly looked around to see if any muggles were watching her before snapping into the Ministry of Magic.

When she arrived in side she started down a hall, smiling and saying hi to people she knew that she pasted, on her way to find Ron and Harry. She found them in her office, though she just stood at the door leaning on the door frame for a moment listening to them talk back and forth. She loved the way Ron's hair fell on his face was he looked down at something on his desk, and how he would look through it when he looked up again.

"Just ask her out already,' Ron was saying shuffling stuff on his desk, his messy desk 'what could one little date hurt?"

Harry sighed before answering "I know I know,' he finally said 'but what if it turns out to be all she wants to talk about are my "Greatest Adventures" from working here and from during the school year?"

"You will never know until you do it mate!" Ron replied.

"He's right you know! One of the few times Ronald is right about something!" Hermione said from her place at the door to the office.

Both boys look turn and look towards the door, while only Ron gets up and walks over hugging her and giving her a small kiss on the cheek. "How was your meeting hun?"

"It was fine hun!' Hermione replied before turning back towards Harry 'your going to break the young girl's heart for no reason if you don't give it a try Harry!"

Harry sighs slowly giving in and getting up "I know I know, I need a break from all this paper work, I'll go talk to her. He turns and leaves the office, leaving Hermione and Ron alone with a smile on his face that they can't see.

Hermione walks over to the chair that Harry had just left, sitting down and turning to look at Ron, who also had sat down. They just sit there for a moment before either of them speak.

"Do you think he will be alright, on this date I mean?" Ron asked

"If he ends up going though with it, yes he will be fine, you know there's no reason to worry about him Ron!" Hermione replied.

"True, true!" Ron stated.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry slowly walked back down the hall of the Ministry of Magic head down and staring at his feet. Today was the day that he was going to dinner with Elizabeth. He was a little worried that she was going to be all weird and only want to talk about him. He gives a small sigh and looks up slowly realizing he is outside Julia's Office. The door is open and he looks inside noticing that Julia was not inside, which confused him a bit because she usually worked late like him.

"She must have left early,' he muttered to himself 'why did I want to see her so much."

Julia had always been a mystery to him, for he didn't know much about her, she seemed to only talk to a couple of people in their area. He and Ron had seen her talk to Ron's brothers, Fred and George and Pery, though they had never seen her with them before. Some people say that she went to Hogwarts with them, the same year as Fred and George, though Ron, Hermione or him remember her being there.

Harry almost collided with Ron as he entered their office.

"Oh there you are mate, Ron said, stepping aside to let him in 'you ready for tonight?"

"I guess' Harry replied walking over to his desk and picking up some papers before sitting down at his desk 'we are going to ­­­­­­­­­­­­!"

"Good for you mate!" Ron replies hitting him lightly on the back.

Harry nods as shuffles some papers around, picking up and dropping his pencil a few times. Harry could not concentrate, he kept wondering if this night was going to be a big disaster.

The day goes by quickly and soon its time for Harry to head home to get ready for his date. He hurries down the hall passing by Julia's office again, which is still empty. He jumps in the shower and quickly gets ready.

Harry sits at a fancy restaurant staring at his cola sitting in front of him with a sigh. It had been a hard day and he felt a bit of a headache coming on. He raises his hands to rub his temples.

"Hope I'm not late?" A voice called out to him. He raises his head and sees Elizabeth and gets up pulling out her chair for her and then pushing her close to the table as she sits down.

Harry sighs boredly though he tries to hide it, trying to think of some excuse to leave the restaurant, with out her. All night had been her talking about all the amazing things that he had done during his time at Hogwarts.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth' Harry said suddenly 'its been a long day and I am tired, can we do this again some time!"

Elizabeth looks at her watch and sees that it is quite late "Sure thing Harry, I had a lovely time" She says standing up.

Harry walks her to the door and watches her walk away before turning himself to head home. He walks along slowly staring at his feet he drifts into his thoughts. He hated being alone all the time, even when he was with Ron and Hermione, those two were so in love and he just felt out of place. He sighs as he walks along, his thoughts drifts to Julia, for the second time that day, realizing that he thought of her an awful lot. Though he could never figure out why he did. He continued to walk staring at his feet he ended up running into someone as he turned a corner, knocking the person to the ground.

"Oops I am so sorry' Harry said reaching a hand down to help the person up 'here let me help you!"

Harry could tell it was a girl for she was wearing heel and a skirt but couldn't get a good look at her face for her hair had fallen over it.

The girl looked up, the hair falling from her face as she did so, and smiled, then blushed slightly when she saw who it was. She slowly took his hand stating "thanks, and it's alright, I wasn't watching were I was going either!"

Harry found himself blushing slightly too as he helps her to her feet "I am really sorry about that Julia, I guess my thoughts were else were!"

"It's alright Harry, no harm done" Julia replied with a small smile on her face.

"I was heading home' Harry started slowly 'but come to think about it I don't really feel like being alone, you up for a little ice cream….. what am I doing he thought to himself "and a little friendly chat!"

Julia tried to hide the surprise from her face at his question "Umm sure' she started to say.

Harry quickly cut her off "it's alright if you don't, I mean, its not like we have really talked before. We both have been busy with work and all.

Julia was trying not to laugh as he rambled on and on she finally raises her hand to quite him. "Harry…Harry, it's alright. I would like that, I was just a little curious as to the sudden…you wanting to get to know me. I mean, we have worked together since you joined the Ministry after finished arour training and all, it just never seemed like you had any interested in anything but your work.

Harry blushes again before saying "it's not that I didn't have an interest, just I guess….its kind of hard to explain he says after a while"

"Its alright, I never really came to say hi to you, Ron or Hermione when you guys started. I guess I should have made the first move, though I'm not really good at doing that, I tend to like staying in the shadows." Julia replied.

"Well now is a chance to change all that' Harry replied pointed down the street a bit 'I know a great little ice cream parlor down the road.

What have a got to loose I guess Julia thought before answering Harry "sure why not' she says turning to walk beside him 'lets go."

They walk in silence, either sure what to say. They are both about to open their mouths and speak when out of nowhere a voice is heard, coming from every direction

"STOP LOOKING FOR JESSE KILMAN!!!!! WE HAVE SEEN THE LAST OF HIM FOR GOOD!!!!!"


	4. Chapter 4

Julia woke up slowly the next morning, her mind going striate to the night before. Harry and herself had stood on that street corner for almost an hour before they even spoke to each other. They had both started to look around them as and even after the voice had disappeared, just as it had come suddenly. Julia remembers she had wrapped her arms around herself, from a sudden chill, even though she had been wearing a jacket.

Julia had been the first to speak after the long silence "Did you hear that' she had said last night, almost in a whisper 'or am I hearing things?"

Harry had turned towards her before answering "I did, its not just you' he says slowly 'the name Jesse Kilman sounds so familiar, but I don't remember where!"

Julia nods slowly, "Yeah me to' she says raising a hand to her mouth trying to hide a yawn blushing a little 'I don't know why I'm so tired, I slept all day!"

Harry smiles at her "its alright I could walk you home if you would like?" He asks.

"I would like that' she replies pointing to her right 'I live down here!"

"Lets go then" Harry says turning to walk with her down the street towards her house.

They try to make small talk but everything ends up in an uncomfortable silence and they both just kind of stop trying and walk staring at their feet. They walk for a couple of blocks before Julia speaks up again.

"Here were I leave you, you don't have to walk me any further its getting late!" Julia said. She turns to walk up the front steps of an apartment building.

"If that's what you want...." Harry says before adding softly 'Julia?"

Julia turns slowly looking down at he from the steps "Yes??"

"I… ummm… I'll see you tomorrow" He says before walking off toward his house.

She watches him leave with a confused; she gives a small giggle before turning and walking into the apartment.

But that had been last night, the name Jesse Kilman was still running though her head. She stretched sitting up in bed, trying to push the name out of her head, I need to forget that for now. She turns her head to look at the clock that lay's on a side table beside her bed, she notices that its time to get up and head to work. She gets up quickly and showers and dresses, grabbing her purse and bag and snapping for work.

She sits at her desk shuffling through the paper on it she sighs throwing the paper on the desk, "Get out of my head" She mutters to herself. She gets up and walks around her desk over to a filing cabinet in the corner of her office. She pulls open the drawer that is marked closed and starts to shuffle through them. The name from last night sounded so familiar but she just couldn't place it. She closes the drawer with a loud bang frustrated she spins on her toes and leaves her office. She walks down the hall and towards another office. She stops a few steps away and takes in a few deep breaths, before taking the final steps and being outside the office.

"Harry I was wondering if you have…..' As she had walked into the office she suddenly noticed that Ron and Hermione where in the office with him 'umm now is not a good time!" She turns on her heels and exits the office and hurries down the hall. She enters her office and shuts the door, sliding down it so she is kneeling on her knees with her head on her lap. "that was very stupid" she says quietly to herself.

"When did you start talking to Julia' Ron asks turning away from the door where Julia has stood a moment before 'she usually just comes in here to talk about cases, that seemed kind of personal.

"I think you were reading a little too much in to that Ron' Harry says trying to hide a blush 'I'm sure that's all she wanted this time too."

"Then why did she run out of here like that' Hermione asks with her hands on her hips giving Harry a look 'I think it was something else….I think someone has a crush!"

"You guys give it up' Harry says not looking at either of them but at his desk 'I'm sure it was nothing.

They both look at each other and shrug "ok,' Ron states 'tell us about last night then… how was the date with Elizabeth?"

Harry had raised his drink cup up towards his lips as Ron has asked the question "I ended the night early' he said quickly taking a sip of his drink the slowly swallowed 'it was as I predicted.

"Sorry for that mate' Ron says with a smile as Hermione sits down on his lap 'Well at least its over and done with.

Hermione punches Ron in the arm "That is not nice, Elizabeth is a sweet girl, just not Harry's type.

Harry gets up holding onto his now empty cup "If you will excuse me I need to get some more to drink1" He says as he heads to the door of the office. He steps out the door but leans his head back into the office, "and please no trying to set me up with anyone! I think I can pick my own dates!" He giggles and continues out the door.

Harry walks down the hall and fills up his cup again. On the way back to his office he stops outside of Julia's office, he leans on the wall for a moment watching Julia furiously work away at her desk. He sighed to himself thinking that he loved the way that her hair falls into her face. He shakes his head what am I thinking

"You wanted to ask me something earlier" he calls out as he slowly entered the office.

Julia jumps knocking a pile of papers from her desk on to the floor as she looks up to see who had just talked to her. She looked up to see Harry walking towards her and slowly kneels to pick up the papers. "You don't have to do that,' she says getting up out of her seat and kneeling down beside it 'I can get this!"

"No it's alright, its my fault anyway" Harry says with a small smile on his face he picks up some papers and stands up.

"Thanks' she says picking up some paper herself and standing up and sitting back down 'now what is it you asked?"

"You came into my office, well mine and Ron's, and seemed to want to know something before you left so suddenly?"

"Oh that!' She starts blushing slightly 'first off I didn't think Ron and Hermione would be here yet and…. It was about last night…. The name that we heard. I can't get it out of my head and I think I saw it here at one point!"

Harry sits in the other chair in the office "To tell you the truth I can't either, and I have been looking for it, and I will keep looking, but as of now I don't know where I heard it before. Don't worry about Ron and Hermione, they will forget about this soon.!"

Julia smiles and looks up "Good, I just didn't think I could get my point across right with out saying, last night in there somewhere. I didn't want you to have to explain anything or embarrass you!"

"That is sweet of you to say,' Harry says taking a sip of his drink 'but Ron and Hermione don't need to know everything that I do."

"So the Famous Harry Potter keeps things from the rest of the "Famous Trio" Julia asks with a giggle

Harry starts a little nervously "Well no but there's a first time for anything isn't there?" he asks

Julia giggles and gives a little nod "Yeah I guess though I never know that Harry Potter would do that to his friends."

Harry giggles to and slowly gets up from the chair "I will keep an eye open for the name in question,' he says slowly turning to leave the office but stops and turns back to her 'can I ask you something Julia?"

"What would that be Harry?" Julia asks slowly

"Would you go to dinner with me something, even if its just to get to know each other?" Harry asks

"Do you really want to get to know me, Harry?" Julia states

"Yes I do' he answers slowly 'but I do have other ways to get to know you if you don't want to?" He replies

"Then why, might I ask, have you not done that before" Julia replies

"Because I like to asks if I can get to know someone first before trying to dug up stuff about them?" Harry replies

"I see' Julia says slowly looking down at her desk 'I see

"You don't have to" Harry says turning to leave the office.

Just as he is about to step out of the office Julia calls out "I would like to go out for dinner with you, just as friends."

He turns and smiles at her before exiting the office and heading back to his.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Harry and Julia had planed to meet at the restaurant that they both had agreed on. Both were running late and thought that the other might be waiting for them so they were trying to hurry. Julia was trying on her 7th sun dress turning to stand in front of the mirror, trying to see if this one could be the one, her makeup done and her hair washed, dried and combed. Nodding her head slowly she grabs her purse and heads out the door. The restaurant only being a couple blocks from her house she decides she will walk, slowly thinking about what Harry could ask and what she is welling to tell him. Its not that she is really keeping any secrets, just on ones really wanted to get to now her, besides the other Wesley's that is. She looks up suddenly remembering where she is going just in time to see that she is just outside the restaurant.

Seeing Harry standing by the door, she walks over with a smile "Harry! Ready for some food."

Harry turns towards her voice and smiles as he sees her "Yup! I brought a healthy appetite,' Harry says walking towards the door of the restaurant and opening it for her 'After you!"

Smiling Julia walked into the restaurant stopping just inside to wait for him "Thanks"

Harry walks up to the front of restaurant and asks for a table for you before turning back to her "I'm glad you agreed to do this" he says with a smile.

"No problem, I think its going to be fun" she replies.

It only takes a few moments before they are lead to a table in the corner by a window. Harry stand behind Julia's chair and pulls it out for her. She smiles and sits down and he pushes her a bit close to the table before walking and sitting across from her. They both order a soda and the waiter walk away, and then they just kind of sit there in silence.

Harry clears his thought and opens his mouth to speak "Well, this is interesting,' he states 'maybe this was a bad idea?"

Julia had been looking down at her glass, running her finger around it, she now looks up at him throw the hair that had falling out of her hair clip. She gives a small smile before replying "No this was a good idea, we needed to get our minds off the case,' she states 'we are just not use to each others company yet." She takes a deep breath before continuing "Why don't you ask me some questions?"

"Are you sure?" Harry asks trying to read her face.

"Yes! It will make things better, we need some way to start a conversation don't we." She relies with a small nod of her head.

"Ok,' Harry says taking a deep breath 'ummm tell me a bit about yourself? Do you have any siblings?

Julia crosses her left leg over her right before answering "I live alone, I've always been alone, and my parents left me with my grandmother when I was a baby. I lived with her until I was about seven then I started to show signs that I was a witch, my mother and father were both a witch and a wizard, and kicked me to the street. I guess I lived on the streets in the muggles world to about a year. Then I found this family that kind of took me in and here I am."

Harry had been watching her face as she talked and noticed no real emotions as she talked about her parents. "I'm sorry, about your parents and all, they never came back to find you.

She gives him a small smile "Don't worry about it, it's alright really. There was a rumor my sixes year of school that they died,' she says with a shrug 'I never cried then, or when they first left me at my grandma's.

"Oh I see,' Harry says 'don't you ever feel the need to cry or anything?

Julia shakes her head before answering "Nope, and I know where you are going with this, helping families find there missing children and seeing them crying. I am the right person to help them because I don't want them to feel like I'm should be.

Harry smiles "Yea I see, I guess I'm right for this too, after all that's happened to me to." He replies with a nod.

Julia smiles across the table at him. Just then the waiter returns to get their orders, Julia orders some chicken fingers and fries, as does Harry. They stay quiet again even after the waiter leaves them.

Harry swallows hard before asking the next question on his mind "So this family that kind of let you live with them, do you mind if I ask who there are?"

Julia studies him for a moment before answering "Why do you ask, do you think you know who there are?"

Harry gives a weak laugh before replying "I thought I was the one asking the questions? There are rumors going around, well there are always rumors going around, that you have been seen hanging out with a couple certain people."

Julia giggles herself at that statement "True, about the rumor thing, especially with the all mighty Harry Potter and the rest of the Famous Trio. I can also tell you are confessed, with the information that you got on me, but that's understandable "

"So you are friends with the people that I heard that you hang out with?" Harry asks.

"How am I apposes to know?' Julia answers with a giggle 'you never told me who it was.

Harry blushes slightly "Oh right,' hits himself lightly in the head with his hand 'the Wesley twins, Fred and George, you've been seen with them!

"Yea I know Fred and George and we're friends,' gives a small shrug 'what's wrong with that?

"Its alright, it's just that Ron doesn't remember them meeting you, you just seem to know them. I guess we're just a little confused!" Harry says.

"Well you answer this for me,' she says looking down at her glass again still running her finger around the rim 'who would you believe more, me or Ron and Hermione?"

"Ron and Hermione' Harry states a little too quickly 'they are my best friends!"

"Right and Ron are Fred and George's brother, so he thinks he knows everything about them, and you believe what he says so I can't go into much detail because you will not believe a work I say." Julia replies.

Harry gets a confused look on his face "what does that have to do with my question?" he asks.

"Nothing, never mind, I'm getting ahead of my self." Julia answers blushing a little.

Confused Harry opens his mouth to say something but the waiter arrives with their food, placing the plates in front of them, she asks if there is anything else they want but Harry and Julia both shake their heads and say no.

After the waiter leaves and she swallows the bite of chicken she took she speaks again "Sorry about that, I get a little offensive some times!" Julia says.

"It's alright,' Harry says taking a bite of a French fry, 'some people like to put up walls around certain things and its hard to talk about them. I have some of those too."

Julia nods looks at him, he seemed down all the sudden, and it's not really hard to know why. "Well then we need to talk about something else them don't we? She says.

They continue the evening talking about different things. Both getting information from the other, not talking about all the things from Hogwarts or anything that she figured Harry would not like to talk about. They both were getting quite comfortable with eachother.


	6. Chapter 6

It's been a few weeks since Harry and Julia had heard the weird voice in the street, and at least half a dozing to a dozen kids that have gone missing in that time. All the cases had been like Sara weeks before, no one had seen her and all the leads had come up empty. People have been noticing Harry and Julia spending more time together now. Both Julia and Harry have noticed weird things around the office and at their homes. It started out as small things, like a pen or pencil missing, or a report they were writing, then the sensation that someone was fallowing them or standing right behind them. No one was ever around at those times.

Julia enters her house after leaving Harry at her apartment front door, it had been a long day and she was very tired. She slowly removes her jacket as she turns on the light. She turns to placing her jacket on a here by chair she walks into the living room, she turns to turn on a light but pauses for a moment listening, hearing nothing she turns on the light. Her back had been to the room and her eyes had closed as she had turned on the light, with a sigh she turns and opens her eyes slowly as her mouth opens. The room was a disaster, furniture turned over and thrown around the room, couches all over the room, papers and books all over the room. As she looked around the room her hand had raised to her mouth as she gave another gasp. A filling cabinet in the corner, one she used for cases she brought home to work on or review for cases she was working on, was knocked over. The drawers had been taken out and its contains had been scarred around. Like the rest of the room, it looked like someone had been looking for something. As she is looking around her cell phone rings, walking back to were she had put her purse down and opened it, found her phone, picked it up and turned it on. As she lifted it up to her ear she said "hello"

"Julia! Its Harry. My apartment has been ramshackle while we were out. Haves yours look?" Harry asked with out saying hello.

"Pretty bad!' Julia replied 'who ever got to you got to me too."

"Your not hurt thought right!' he asked quickly 'I mean you didn't find anyone in your house did you?"

Julia giggles slightly "No, just found my house in a mess." She replies.

"Good,' he replies a little to fast and with a slight sigh, "well not good about your house I mean! Do you thing we are getting close to something?"

"Could be," Julia said, 'but what, all we got is a name?" Julia slowly sits down in a near by chair.

"That I don't know,' Harry replies 'we still can't find that file at work."

Julia bends over to take off her shoes, then brings her knees up to her chin hugging them "It's got to be somewhere, at work or at one of our houses."

Harry nods slowly half way before realizing she can't see him "Yeah I know but where? Did it get buried somewhere? Did it get thrown away, though I don't know why it would!" he says.

Julia sighs softly "This is so frustrating! Kids are disappearing and we can't find any way to find them! Do we ask someone for help, we seem to be getting no where? All we have is a name or a possible suspect that we can't even find." Julia replies getting louder as she finishes.

Harry sighs before answering "I don't know! There's got to be someone to ask, but the question is who?"

Julia sighs again looking around her apartment "I need to get out of here, how about we head to work again to look, we got to be the right path, some how?"

"Good idea!' Harry says looking at his watch, 'no one should be there so we should be able to look in peace!"

"Ok, meet you there in a couple minutes." Julia replies.

"OK see you." Harry says before hanging up.

They both snap and appear in Julia's office. Looking around for the best place to start again they stand in silence. Julia sighs softly rolling her eyes and Harry places an arm around her shoulder. Julia tilts her head resting it on his shoulder with another sigh.

"So where do we start looking this time, haven't we looked everywhere there is to look?" She asks moving her eyes around the room keeping her head on his shoulder.

Harry shrugs a little her head bouncing a little as he does, "I don't know, it just goes back to what we were talking about on the phone, where to look, or who do we ask?"

Julia lifts her head off his shoulder and turns to look at one of the walls, looking like she is going to punch it, "There's got to be somewhere we haven't looked, or we haven't looked hard enough somewhere!"

Harry walks over to her wrapping his fist around her tightly closed fist looking her straight in the eyes, "I don't know hun, I really don't, I'm as confused as you are, done of this makes sense?"

"Done of what makes since?" I voice calls out from the door way behind them.

Harry and Julia look over their shoulders in surprise at the newcomer, only to find that Ron and Hermione were standing at the door. Ron was slightly leaning on the door frame and both had there arms crossed across their chests.

Still holding onto Julia's hand Harry tries to replies, "Nothing really, nothing you guys have to worry about."

Hermione kind of smirks, "so nothings going on, besides the fact that you two seem to be holding hands," she asks nodding at their fists.

Both Julia and Harry look down at their hands that are now by their sides and take a quick step back from each other, color appearing on their faces.

Harry is the first to answer, "Yes its nothing, Julia just wanted to ask me something about a case she is working on, we can go now!" He says heading towards them and the door.

Julia tries to hide a smile as she watches the Trio walk away before heading to her desk and sitting behind it. She would talk to Harry again later but right now she had work to do and would herself keep looking.

The trio enters Ron and Harry's office with out a word; they had not said anything to each other since leaving Harry and Ron' office a few moments earlier. Harry had quickly sat down at his desk starting to shuffle papers around it. Ron and sat down at his desk but had his chair facing Harry's desk. Hermione had sat on Ron's lap leaning back against him her arms still crossed.

Hermione was the first to speak again, "Is there something going on between you and Julia, Harry, you have seemed kind of out of it lately."

Harry stayed looking at his desk not sure really what to say or actually how to say it. He was starting to like Julia, he thinks, though his not really good with this whole like love thing.

"What do you mean going on,' he finally says still not looking up, 'we've always said that we would like to intrudes ourselves to her one of these days."

"Yea mate, but I suspected to do that all together, you two just seem to be sudden friends, she did suddenly just walk into here looking like she wanted to ask you something." Ron answers.

Harry sighs setting down a pencil he didn't even know he had picked up, raising his hands to rub he temples, "I ran into her literally after my date with Elizabeth last week, and I offered to walk her home for the inconvenus and we started talking. I guess we started talking about one of her cases and she wanted to ask me another question about it." Harry says.

"ok that makes sence tough I guess we will never know if that really happened, but Harry that's not the only way you are acting weird, you are always looking behind yourself and you always seem to be looking for something." Hermione says leaning forward a bit.

Harry blushes looking up at his two best friends, "to tell you the truth, I've seem to be miss placing everything lately. I've just been looking for a couple of cases, that we closed but aren't in the closed cabinet." He replies.

"its got to be more then a couple of cases mate,' Ron states, 'you've been jumpy even when we have been talking to you and we are your best friends?"

"Its nothing really guys,' Harry tries to reason, 'lets just get to work!" he says once again turning to his desk and once again looking for something.

Hermione and Ron exchange a glance and a slight shrug before Hermione gets up and heads for her office. She stops at her door but hesitates going in, she turns and walks down the hall a bit more towards Julia's office. Hermione pauses just outside the office and peaks in, to find Julia, just like Harry, seeming to be searching for something. She stands there for a moment before taking a step and knocking on the door.

"Can I help you," Julia asks without looking up.

"I think so,' Hermione says still standing in the door way, 'you seem to be looking for something, can I help in anyway?"

Julia looks up studying Hermione's face to see if Harry had told her before her glace returns to the desk, "nope, just going over some paper work for a family that's coming in this afternoon." She says.

Hermione enters the office and sits in the seat across from Julia, "I think there's something you can help me with though." She says

Julia sets down the papers she had been sorting and folds her hands placing them on the desk before looking up at Hermione, "and what would that be miss….. Granger right. Hermione Granger?" she says.

Hermione rolls her eyes, "yes and you know that is true,' she states, 'but Harry seems to be spending a lot of time with you. And looking over his shoulder too, as if something might be about to attack him, or something."

"so the rest of the famous trio doesn't think Harry can take care of himself anymore is that it. I mean he did stop Voldemort all those times, but I guess you always helped?" Julia says.

"Of course we know that he can take care of himself, its just…… Hermione starts.

"that you don't know or trust me,' Julia finishes, 'with me knowing the weslesy and all. Just because that dear boyfriend of yours had no idea I did?"

"it is his family,' Hermione tried to reason, 'he should know everything about them!"

"Right,' Julia starts, 'just like they had every right to know every time the famous trio sneak out of the common room to go fight Voldemort. But wait a minute, they didn't, not until the whole school knew what was going on?" She snares.

Hermione rolls her eyes a little but Julia notices her squirming in her sit, "you don't have to be so mean about it but yeah, Ron should know who is family talks to and stuff, they usually come around the house." She says.

Julia returns to looking down at the desk and moving papers around, "well I happened to know that the youngest two of the Wesley family might not want me around so I got Fred and George to come see me, and only went to the Wesley house when I know that Ron and Genni would not be there." She states.

Hermione gets frustrated and stands up, "well just stay away from Harry will you,' she starts, 'he doesn't need extra stress right now?"

Julia rolls her eyes now, "nice miss Granger, you know Harry can decide who he wants to hang around with, and you know it might not always be you and Ronald."

Hermione stands at the door and turns like she is going to say something but stops herself and walks away down the hall.

A while later after Julia knows Ron and Hermione had left for lunch she makes her way down the hall to Ron and Harry's office, she pauses at the door watching him work for a moment before knocking and calling out "Harry!"

Harry looks up and a smile forms on his face, "I was hoping you would come by," he says blushing a little.

Julia blushes a little and walk in the office, "Harry we need to talk,' she starts with sitting across from him, 'I don't think you should help me anymore on this case, or cases I guess!"

Harry looks at her confussed, "what, is this about Hermione and Ron this morning, they can get a little overprotective at times." He asks.

"Hermione came into my office and told me to stay away form you, mind you it was after we kind of had a fight about what Ron know and stuff but still…. Harry they are you best friends, have been since you started school, that means a lot you know."

Harry gets up and walks around his desk and sits on the edge near Julia, "Yes I know it means a lot, and I respect them. But as you probably noticed around here, and at school, I have always seemed like the third wheel, and have never liked it. Now that is something you don't really talk to your friends about, though I have tried, but its still hard. I like you a lot Jules, and I'm not just saying that, I know we don't get along to, to well but dinner that night was nice, though oncward. But I really did have fun." He says blushing.

Julia looks down at the floor at this point not really sure what to say, "I had fun to Harry but what about Ron and Hermione….. she starts.

Harry had gotten up before she had even started to speak and put a finger to her lips to stop her from speaking, he the leans in for a kiss which she returns. Suddenly from the door way there's a sound of someone clearing their trough.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry and Julia pull away from each other slowly and turn their heads towards the door, there in the door way are Ron and Hermione, both with arms crossed across their chests and mad looks on their faces. Julia blushes lowering her eyes to the floor her hair falling into her face, but Harry continues to hold her hand, that he had grabbed during the kiss.

Having expected Harry or Julia to make up some excuse right now about this whole thing Ron and Hermione had stayed quite, but now Ron decided to speak.

"What going on in here?" He said.

Julia bit her lip slightly eyes still lowered watching her hand that Harry was rubbing the knuckles of as Harry spoke, "nothing that really concurrence the two of you?"

Hermione moved forward now pushing Julia away from Harry, though she just staggered a few feet having expected that, and was now in front of Harry, "this is not nothing Harry, you were…kissing her?"

Julia had to bit back a giggle at this, though her face still unseen, she didn't want the famous trio to brake up, no way, but they needed to know that everyone knew the two of them, Ron and Hermione, would get together, but where did that leave Harry.

"So, you two have been asking why we seem to be spending so much time together, and I guess you just found out, _one of the reasons,_ Harry said thinking the last part as he seals a look at Julia who looks up at him through her hair and smiles.

"So you two have been dating,' Hermione states swinging her arms around, 'and you just tell us now I thought we were your…..?"

"Best friends,' Harry finished for her now rolling he's eyes, 'you guys are and will always be, and I never told you because we were either working or you two were off somewhere."

"We were not always off some were Harry we were on…!" Ron started

"Dates right,' Julia spoke up now shaking the hair out of her face, 'making up for all the times you two were fighting at Hogwarts when you could have been kissing!"

Harry shot Julia a warning glance and she smiled back apologetically, "not that you would be kissing would you, then I mean, I just," she tried so hard not to laugh, she know she shouldn't have said that and Harry was mad at her a bit but it just kind of came out.

"you don't know what you are talking about girl," Hermione shot back at her glaring looking like she could punch Julia.

Julia was walking to the door backwards, her eyes not leaving Hermione's, "right, right I was just trying to clear up a rumor I heard at school, and now I see it was not true and I'm sorry. I've got a client waiting in my office now." She says leaving the room and hurrying down the hall, upset with herself.

"I cant' believe she just said that,' Ron says after she's gone, 'who would spread rumors about me and Hermione, we told everyone we were just friends."

"Could we just get back to work now,' Harry said trying to calm everyone down, 'what's done is done."

"Are you really dating her Harry, I mean you have only known her for a little while, you know nothing about her." Hermione said.

Harry had already sitting down at his desk and was shuffling papers, "yes I am, and that's that." He said.

Harry shot down Ron and Hermione's attempts to reopen the conversation for the rest of the afternoon, he wanted them to think he was really working and not thinking about her.

"Why the long face,' a voices called out from outside Julia's office later that afternoon, 'that can't be the girl we have come to see."

"no way,' another voice called out, 'not the one who's been spotted with her crush for the last few weeks around London?"

Julia couldn't hide the blush on her cheeks this time, though she knew it wouldn't have worked anyway as she said without looking up, "that can't be the only reason you came to see me can it."

She heard the sound of two people walking into her office at this point and sitting down in the chairs across from her, "no of course not, just the main reason!" George Wesley said.

Julia pretended to groin at the response at this point putting her pencil down and looking up at the twins before her, "I don't know if its going to work out I'm still a little harsh talking about those three."

"Never thought Harry would be one to run away from a challenge, did you George?" Fred asked his brother.

"No,' Fred answered as Julia rolled her eyes, 'its go to be more then that?"

"its your stupid brother and his girlfriend,' Julia stated throwing her arms up in the air, 'they've been telling me to stay way from him, he doesn't need anymore stress."

"your stressing him out,' George says with wide eyes, 'and who was it that had to keep people from asking Ron and Hermione when the wedding was during the school year, now that is stress full!"

Julia giggled at this a smile now on her face, "and to think they are still oblivious about that whole thing, still think they started to like each other that last year of school, right before… the you know what!" Julia finished the sentence quietly.

The twins nodded slowly but then seemed to remember why they really had come for the visit, "Oh yea, moms been trying to get a hold of you, your apposes to come over on Christmas eve, no exceptions." Fred said.

"I haven't been answering any calls besides…. And I don't know about the offer, this case me and…. I'm working on is going no where and its really first priority right now." She dragged her words on at the end of that sentence.

"I'm sure you and Harry can set aside a couple days to be with family, it is Christmas after all, and mom will be upset if you don't come and you know it!" George said.

"Tell your mom I'll see, ok, I'll try but I really don't know guys!" Julies says.

"ok, ok, we give up, come if you can, it would be great to see you. We have to go, we have lift the shop for too long already, people might be waiting." Fred said as the twins get up.

Julia giggles getting up herself streaching, "ok, ill see you later, I promise, though it might be after Christmas." She says walking them to the door and closing it after them after saying goodbye.

A little while later there was a knock on her office door, and then it opens slightly after there was no answer and a quiet voice called out, 'hello?"

After seeing that Julia was asleep on her desk Harry quietly walked inside and over to her. He didn't want to wake her for it had been quite a day so he just rested a hand on her arm and snapped his fingers and left her on her bed asleep.

Julia woke up late the next morning to the sound of her cell phone ringing. She sleepily answered it and listened to the voice on the other end. Her eyes widened as she listened and after hanging up she quickly got out of bed and to her closet to get some clothes. She paused for a moment not remembering snapping home the night before but shake her head and got dressed. Looking at the time she figured Harry would be at work and quickly snapped there. Arriving outside the door she listened for voices to see if Harry was alone but didn't hear his voice at all. She slowly knocked.

"come in!" Ron called out from inside and she slowly opened the door to find Ron with Hermione on his lap sitting by Ron's desk.

"hey, I'm looking for Harry, could you tell me where to find him?" Julia asked quickly.

"he's out on a job, not that its really any of your business," Hermione snaped.

"thanks, I think, I know you probably will not but if by chance you will tell Harry I stopped by that would be great' Julia says, 'tell him it's the kids case, he will know what its about?" She leaves quickly leaving the ministry.

"what do u think that was about?" Ron asks.

Hermione shrugs, "who knows?"

Julia stood over a big pile of kids toys, stuff that the kids had, had when they had been taken. She wear gloves, as did everyone that was there, but she was confused about this whole thing. She sat at her desk later waiting for results on the toys, seeing if any prints were left, she was fettling ending up dropping the pencil in her hand. _This is to easy, why would the toys be found now._ She growls frustrated.

A knock on the door broke Ron and Hermione out of a kiss. "come in!" Ron called out.

The door opens and a young woman enters carrying a file. "I got the information that you wanted?" she spoke

Hermione and Ron looked at each other quickly before returning the glance at the young woman, "what information is that? Ron asked.

"the missing kids case, the thirty or so missing kids from around the world? Only the kids prints are on the toys that were found today." She says.

"oh right that case, 'Hermione replies 'just leave the file we will look at it."

The young woman nods and places the file on Ron's desk before heading out of the office. Ron and Hermione stare at the file for a few moments.

"How come we didn't know about this case until now,' Ron finally asks 'it sounds like its been open for a while?"

"that would be the question,' Hermione says, 'but who would have been working on it?"

They sit in silence for a moment before looking at each other, "Julia!" they say at the same time.

"why would she get this case and not us?" Ron askes.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out?" she says getting up.

They both storm out of the office and down the hall folder in hand. With out knocking they go into Julia's office.

Julia looks up as they enter a confused look on her face, "can I help the two of you?" she asks.

"yes you can tell us why we never knew about this case, why you are keeping it to yourself. "Hermione says waving the folder around.

Julia sits there with a no emotion on her face, "and what case would that be guys, I do have quite a few going at the same time." She says.

"So maybe we could take this case off you hands it seems to be high priority,' Ron says, 'though we haven't seen any news of it on the news."

Julia senses she knows what case they are talking about and speaks up, "no one around here wants that case to go public, it would cause to much of a riot, so please just give me the folder." She says trying to be calm.

"I don't think so,' Hermione says, 'this case is ours now, me, ron and Harry will handle it from here." She says heading to the door.

Julia gets up quickly and blocks the door so they can't leave, "sorry can't do that, that is my case and it belongs to me."

They both laugh and snap out of the room. Julia sighs deeply and bangs her head on the wall. _i got to talk to Harry_ "she thinks to herself.


End file.
